A conventional syringe shield such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,383 to McNaughton is provided with a sleeve that can be drawn out over the needle and firmly locked into position on a barrel of the syringe to prevent a user from accidental contact or pricking with the needle.
However, two notches should be recessed in a barrel of the syringe having a front notch for engageably locking the sleeve in position when forwardly drawn to cover the needle, thereby increasing production complexity for making such a syringe structure. Since the syringe after being used will be disposed, the shield of fully cylindrical shape for normally covering the barrel of the syringe completely will cause wasting of plastic material since the shield (16) with big area will be treated for waste disposal.